Worst Birthday Ever
by Helyna
Summary: Today is Allen's birthday, but it's his worst day too. Why? Tyki kidnapped him. That's why.And he couldn't get that damn thing out of his ass. Read to find out more. Warning : toys. Pairings : Poker Pair, Yullen, Laven. Threesome.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : right, so this is my first lemon and yaoi story. So please be nice to me. That's all... I think**

**Anyway, the pairings will be Poker Pair, Yullen, Laven. Why? Because I love those pairings :p**

**And anyone who haven't see the rating yet, THIS IS A 'M' RATED STORY, ANNNNDDDD YAOI. Don't like? Just push the back button up there.**

**Still here? That's good. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Allen had never thought it will come to this. Today is 25th December, and yes, today is his 16th birthday but he never thought that he would get caught by Tyki and tied up in one of the locked room in the Black Order.<p>

He had just return from the cafetaria. Everyone had celebrate for him, congratulating him, just like a normal bithday. Everything went weird when he went back to his room after the party. Someone covered his mouth and nose with a cloth with drug, making eveything went black. He later found himself been tied up to a bed, hands tied up on top of his head and legs spread apart. His pants and boxer are gone.

He heard a chuckled from the side and glanced toward that side to find Tyki Mikk looking at him, a smirk on his face and one of his tease fluttering on his finger. His golden eyes bore into his form, swallowing every single detail of his body. His smirk widened and he walk toward the white haired boy. His tease fly toward Allen and landed on his shoulder.

"Tyki." Allen growled. "What do you want?" he asked, tugging at his bind. He tried to active his innocence but stopped when one of Tyki's tease bit down on his shoulder. And damn,it really does hurt. Damn it. Blood poured out a bit, seaping into his shirt.

Tyki grinned. "You better not try to active it, boy. Or you'll get bitten. You should have know what can my tease do, right? And well, answering your question,just passing by and congratulating you, boy. Today is your birthday, right?" he said.

"What?" Allen asked. Tyki sighed and get on the bed. The bed creaked from the extra weight. "What do you want?" Allen growled out.

Tyki caressed Allen's cheek, going up and up till he reach the pentacle on his forehead. He push the bangs up and caressed the scar. He leaned down and kissed it. Allen bit down on his hand, where it had trailed down to it when he kissed his scar. "Oww!" Tyki shouted. "What do you think you're doing? Pervert!" Allen shouted.

"Shhh.." Tyki hussed, putting a finger on Allen's lips. "Shhh! My ass! What do you think you're doing? Let me g.." Allen was cut off when Tyki slammed his lips into Allen's.

"Mmmpphhhh! Mmpphh!"

...

"Mmmhhh..." Allen moaned into Tyki's mouth. He never felt anything like this before, his body felt like jelly. If he's standing right now, he would have fallen down, not having any energy to do so. He melt into Tyki's embrace. After a while, Tyki pull away and gaze at the dazed boy beneath him. Allen's face was flushed, his pink lips swollen from the kiss and his silver eyes half closed. He was panting from the kiss. He's not experience in this. Tyki smirk. How cute.

Tyki had never saw anything more beautiful than this. He pounce.

He nibble Allen's neck and went down to his collarbone, leaving a mark there. Allen tried not not moan, closing his mouth tight. Tyki clicked his tounge in disaproval, sucking hard on Allen's neck. It brought a loud moan from the boy, making Tyki smirk. His hand trailed down, unbuttoning Allen's shirt, all the while he was nibbling Allen's ear, licking it. He pinched one of Allen's nipple, making the boy moan louder.

"Nggghh... yahhhh.. Ty..ki stop.." Tyki pinched harder and start sucking his neck again. "Mmmh... mahhh... s... stop..." Allen shuttered out.

Allen growled, he can't take it anymore. He is so going to kill the man. When he was busy building a plan to kill the man on top of him, he feel something hard rubbing againts his thigh. He really should kill this man.

He kneed Tyki on the crotch, making the man groaned out loud. His nipples and neck neglected. The tease on Allen's shoulder bit down again, making Allen cringed in pain.

"You.." Tyki growled out. "Don't make this hard, boy." he grabbed Allen's knees and pulled it apart.

"Whaa! What are you doing?" Allen shouted but he shut his mouth when he felt a finger tracing his entrance. "You.." he growled out.

"Shhh.." Tyki hussed, rubbing the tip of Allen's erection. Allen moaned again. "No... not.. there.. nghhhh.. nyahh..." he moaned out.

Tyki smirk and stucked one of his finger into Allen's entrance, all the while still rubbing the tip of Allen's erection.

"Ngghhhh.." Allen groaned out, feeling Tyki's finger intruding his entrance. "You... Pulled it out!" he demanded. Tyki tutted, his smirk grew wider. He plunged two fingers at once into Allen's entrance, making the smaller boy screamed. "Ahhh.!"

Tyki scissored his finger, spreading the tight entrance. When he though it's enough, he pulled his fingers out and pulled out a bottle of lube from his pocket. He put the mouth of the bottle in Allen's entrance and pressed the bottle. The lube inside the bottle went in to Allen making the boy moaned. "Ngghh... It's cold.." Allen said, panting.

Tyki pulled the bottle away, watching as Allen's entrance twitch from the movement. A bit of lube rolled out of his entrance.

He pulled down his zipper and pulled out his erection. Allen's eyes widened when he saw it. Tyki was huge. And when he say it's huge, it really is huge. He would never think something like that could fit into him.

Tyki put some lube into his hand and rubbed it to his own erection, covering it. He lined his erection into Allen's entrance, rubbing it's tip with Allen's entrance.

Allen tugged at his bind, panicking. "Don't you dare!" he shouted. Not only it's humiliating, being raped by his own enemy, but that 'thing' just would never fit. He shifted his hips, and close his knees together but Tyki got in the way. Preventing him from closing his legs and he grabbed Allen's hips, keeping him in place. He slammed his huge cock into Allen.

Allen screamed.

It hurts. It really do. Allen is not the weak type, crying over something small, but this is just unbearable. It feels like his ass being ripped apart into two. Tyki didn't wait for Allen to adjust. He pulled out again and slammed into Allen harder. Allen moaned out loud when Tyki found his sweet spot.

Tyki grinned. "Found it." he purred. He thrust into Allen harder, in the same spot making the boy see stars. "Mhh... gahhh.. yahhh.. nyahhh..." Allen moaned.

Tyki leaned down and kiss his neck. "Ahh... n...no... stop.. ahhhhn" Allen moaned. Tyki thrust harder, driving Allen mad. Everything around him swirl, his head dizzy. He couldn't see straight. His face flushed even more.

Tyki thrust even harder, every moan and sigh he heard from the boy underneath him making him even harder. He thrust harder into the tight body. Then he rubbed the boy's erection with his large hand, bringing more moan and whimper from the exorcist.

Allen's wall thightened around him, cumming into his and Tyki's stomach. Tyki, can't bear with the tight hot wall around his cock, thrust a few more times and released his hot seed deep into Allen. He groaned one last time and pulled out of Allen's limp body.

Allen was panting from the release, face flushed red and body limp. His white hair stuck into his face from the sweat. When Tyki pulled out, he feel the thick white liquid from Tyki leaked out of his ass into his thigh and bed.

Tyki looked at his ass one last time, his semen leaking out of it and looked up into Allen's flushed face. His silver eyes half closed, dazed. Tyki lick his lips and leaned down, capturing Allen's into a deep kiss. Allen eyes snapped open and moan. He tugged at his bind.

Tyki pulled away and smirk. Allen growled. "Let me go. It's enough right?" he said, glaring at the man though his eyes looks tired. Tyki caress his cheek and pulled out his lube again. "What are you doing? Isn't it enough?" Allen asked. He's really tired now, if it's keep going he will pass out.

Tyki put the mouth of the bottle into Allen's entrance again, like before and pressed the bottle again. This time, he poured much more lube into Allen, almost emptying the bottle. The cold lube mixed with Tyki's semen. Hot mixed with cold, making Allen moan. Tyki pulled the bottle away. Watching for a while as lube and semen leaked out of the white haired boy's ass.

Tyki licked his lips again. He should do this faster or he would lost control and rape the boy again.

He pulled out a cloth and covered Allen's eyes with it. "You! What are you doing?" Allen shouted again. His heart beating faster and faster after every moments.

Tyki chuckled again and pulled out a vibrator. A really big and long one at that. He poured the rest of the lube into his hand and covered it into the vibrator. He pressed the tip of the vibrator into Allen's entrance. Allen's body twitch, feeling the thing pressing againts his ass.

"Wha! What is that? That's not your dick, right? What are you trying to put in? Tyki!" Allen shouted, trashing around. Tyki growled and grabbed Allen's hips, keeping him down. He pressed the vibrator in slowly. "Ngghh..." Allen groaned out.

Finally, the vibrator went completely in. Tyki stuck his fingers in, pushing the vibrator in deeper into Allen and adjust it so it was dead on Allen's prostate. "Gahh... nghhh... Tyki! I swear, I'll kill you! Pull it out now." Allen threaten.

"No." Tyki said and pulled out his fingers. He probed Allen's ass for a while and leaned down. Then he licked Allen's entrance slowly, pushing it in for a while and bringing some of his semen into his mouth.

"Eeeeekkkk!" Allen shrieked in suprise and pleasure, he quickly close his mouth. He sounded so much like a girl, and for him, it's so humiliating. Him being such a gentleman and all.

Tyki smirk, loving that sound from the smaller boy. He wanted to play with the boy again, but time had catch up to him. He must go now for a family meeting. 'At least I manage to gave him a gift.' he thought with a big grin. He pulled off the blindfold from Allen's eyes. Silver eyes glare at him. His tease flew toward him and landed on his shoulder.

Allen immediately active his innocence, crown clown draping around him. The bind on his hand and legs are cutted of with crown belt. When he tried to jump out of the bed and attack Tyki, he stopped.

Feeling a great pain in his ass. The feeling of semen and lube rolling down his ass into his thigh and not to mention the big 'thing' Tyki put in him rubbing againts his prostate. "Ghhh..." Allen groaned. He fell to the ground, his legs couldn't keep him up.

The white cloak of crown clown pooled around him, his hands keeping him from kissing the floor, panting, face flushed really red. When he fell, the 'thing' slammed hard dead on into his prostate,making him grow crazy. A shadow loomed over him and he looked up.

Tyki looked down at him, a really really big smirk on his face. "Boy... You're just so cute." he leaned down and kiss him again on the lips. Allen pulled away, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"You.." he growled out. He used crown belt to attack Tyki, but too late. Tyki had taken out a cloth from his pocket and covered Allen's mouth with it. Much like the first time Tyki knocked him out.

Allen breath in the sweet smell in shock, his sight blured. The last thing he saw was Tyki's broad grin, and fell into darkness again.

"Good night, boy."

* * *

><p>Allen didn't feel good. At all. He opened his eyes to meet the white ceiling of his room.<p>

He heard some noise from the other side of the room and turn his head to the side. His silver eyes met with big purple eyes, looking at him. He sat up in shock, only to fall down again when he felt pain in his lower side and 'something' big in his ass moving, brushing againts his prostate.

He groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. Damn that Noah. So it's not a dream after all. He could still feel that thing in his ass. What the hell did he put in, anyway?

"Allen?" a voice asked from his side. He turn his head again, uncovering his eyes. This time slower than before.

"Lenalee? Is that you?" he asked. His sight is bluring slightly from the light, he rubbed his eyes and this time, he could see clearly.

"Yes. You're alright? We found you passed out in one of the hall." she said, her eyes filled with concern.

She's really worried about him. She had always think about him as her younger brother and always worried evertime he did something dangerous. Even Komui had think about him as his and Lenalee's younger brother. The siblings always tried to protect the white haired boy with their full power and everyone in the Black Order know it but one oblivious white haired boy.

Allen nodded slowly. "Yes, it's alright. You don't have to be worried." he slowly sat up, careful not to shift the thing inside his ass.

Lenalee sighed, just then Lavi barged in dragging a scowling Kanda. "Allen! We heard you passed out. You're alright?" Lavi asked, his face full of worry.

Allen smiled, though it looked a bit forced as he had a damn stick up his ass. "Yes I am. It's alright."

"Che. Of course you're not. Look at your face. It's all red." Kanda said.

Allen glared. "I said, I'm alright Kanda. Could you just leave me alone?" he grumbled.

Kanda smirked. "As you wish, little princess."

"I am not little nor a girl!" Allen screamed but stopped ammediately when he felt the thing move in even deeper. He gritted his teeth. "Ghh.."

Lenalee notice this and ask. "You're alright? Nothing wrong?" she asked, really worried.

Allen shook his head slowly. "No.. nothing."

Lenalee frown. "All right then, but if you need anything, just tell me, okay?" she said.

Allen nodded, smiling. He had always think about Lenalee as an older sister he never had. He would do anything to protect her.

Lenalee glanced at the clock on the wall and a frown grace her beautiful face. "I must go now. Need to take some coffee for the science department and help brother with his paperwork. You sure you'll be okay?" she asked again.

"Yes I am." Allen said.

Lenalee turned toward Lavi and Kanda. "You two, stay here and take care of him. And don't to anything stupid." she warned.

"But I don't need anyone to take care of me!" Allen protested. He really really need to be alone right now. He need to get that thing out of his ass, or he'll go crazy. He can't go to the bathroom either, not trusting his legs to be able to hold him up after the 'event' with Tyki. He blushed when he thought about it again. He is so going to kill him.

Lavi grinned and put his hand accross his chest. "Cross my heart." he said. Kanda snorted, seating down on the floor, closing his eyes.

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Right then, bye." she said and waved her hand.

"Wait!" but too late, Lenalee already close the door. Leaving him, with a stick up his ass and two of his friends there. Alone.

Alone. Without anyone else. Just the three of them.

And Allen started being aroused as the thing keep brushing againts his prostate every now and then.

Have I mentioned 'alone' already?

Right, sorry about that. But ALONE. You know what it's mean. *smirk*

* * *

><p><strong>AN : andd, TBC**

**What do you think? Should I stop it right here or keep writing? Tell me :p**

**I know, it's sucks. But bear with it, okay?**

**Anyway, REVIEW! I even eppreciate flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : so here's the last chapter! Thank you very much for the reviews, alerts and favs! I'm really happy :')**

**For gaggahe, I really like your idea :D I would really love to read it, but I already planned on making this a two-shot at most. :(**

**And sorry about my grammar or spellings. English is not my native languange but I've tried my best. So please don't be mad if you see any mistakes.**

**Thank you for all who has taken their time to read this story. Enjoy :) sorry if this chapter dissapointed you..**

* * *

><p>Allen keep his eyes everywhere except his two comrades. He tried his best not to move or the thing inside him will be brushing his sweet spot. It brushing his sweet spot means him making some sort of sound. And him making any sound at this time is not good at all.<p>

Lavi keep watching the white haired boy. He had always keep an eye on the boy. Ever since he saw Allen when he was injured in the rewinding town, only one thing came accross his head. 'Strike' Not only the boy is cute, he has an aura around him that make people around love him. He has his own charm as a boy, not handsome like a man or pretty like a girl. He is more.. like.. Lavi don't have any other word to describe him but.. beautiful.

Lavi glanced at the raven haired teen beside him. His eyes are closed, but he knew what he was thinking right now. He has discovered about him liking the white haired boy too. Ever since Allen came, Kanda has.. changed. He seems to be more social, as social as Kanda can. Before Allen came, he always snapped at other people whenever he could, but after Allen came, he still snapped at other people, but to Lavi, it seems to be different. He seems to be more.. gentle?

Lavi could sense the feeling of possesive and protectiveness that radiating from Kanda toward Allen. Allen is the only one who could keep up with Kanda and still not be stabbed by Mugen.

"Beansprout? What's wrong? Your face are all flushed." Lavi said. He has noticed how stiff Allen seems. And by the way Kanda was looking at Allen, it seems like he had noticed it too.

Allen stiffened. "Nah.. it's alright." he said, smilling forcefully.

Lavi frowned. "You sure? 'cause you don't look ok to me." he said.

Allen shook his head slowly. Then he bit his lips, like he was in pain. His face flushed even more and he started to pant slightly.

Kanda have had it. He stood up and walk toward Allen. He grabbed Allen's wrist and growled. "Just tell what's the fucking problem already, beansprout." he pulled Allen slightly. But what they never expected was for Allen to fall out the bed from the pull. If not for Kanda catching him on time, he would have fall to the floor.

Kanda was only pulling him slightly, not even putting any energy into it.

"Allen!" Lavi shouted, running toward them, really worried about his beansprout. Yes, his. "What did you do, Yuu?"

Kanda growled at him, but keep his grasp on the boy. "Hey, beansprout." he shook Allen's shoulder slownly.

Allen's breath hitched, face really flushed. Just before Kanda pulled him, the thing started to vibrate againts his prostate. Damn Tyki, so he put in a vibrator in.

He moaned when Kanda shook him. He really can't take it anymore. He was really aroused, he need to take it out, now.

Fortunately, the blanket had fallen with Allen and covered his bulged in his pants. But it only a matter of time before Kanda and Lavi saw it.

Lavi grapsed Allen's arm. "Come on Allen. We need to take you to the infimary."

Allen's eyes widened. Oh no, not there. They will find out. Allen shook his head. "No.. It's alright. Nothing happened."

Kanda narrowed his eyes. He grab Allen's hips and throw him over his shoulder.

"Waaa!" Allen shouted, shocked.

"You really need to go to the infimary." Kanda said, getting worried.

"No!" Allen punch Kanda's back, gritting his teeth. When Kanda threw him, the vibrator just went in even deeper than before. He didn't have any energy to ressist, not even to stand up.

Lavi pulled Allen's hand, preventing him from punching Kanda. "Nahhh.. nyahhh..." Allen moaned out when the vibrator vibrate even faster againts his prostate. Tyki must have turn it stronger.

Kanda and Lavi froze when they heard his moan. Kanda turned his head slightly. He and Lavi stared at Allen for a moment, their eyes wide. Allen blushed, covering his mouth with his hand.

Kanda and Lavi looked at each other and silent communication pass through them. Kanda carried Allen to the bed while Lavi locked the door. Kanda threw Allen to the bed. Allen moaned from the sensation of the vibrator slamming deeper.

Kanda grabbed Allen's waist and asked. "Beansprout, what the hell is wrong?" he asked.

Allen bit his lips and blushed red. He couldn't tell them, it will be really humiliating. Kanda frowned and looked down. He smirked when he saw the bulge on Allen's pants.

Lavi peeked through from Kanda's behind and smirked too. "Aroused, beansprout?" he said.

If possible, Allen's face become redder. "No..." he covered his face with both hands. "He... help me.." he moaned out, tears threaten to fall out of his silver eyes. The vibrator had become unbearable, he would do anything to get it out. Even if he had to plead to his friends.

Kanda knitted his eyebrows. "Help?" he asked, still keeping a firm grab on Allen's slim waist.

"Pull.. it out.." Allen gasp out.

"Pull what out?" Lavi asked, getting confused.

Allen gritted his teeth and tug at his belt. He undid it and start working with his pants too.

Lavi flail his arms. "Whoa! Whoa! Wait a second! What did you do that for? You don't have to do it here!" he said, getting closed on getting a nosebleed from the mental image of Allen masturbating in front of the. But even though he said it, he keep his eye close on Allen's body.

Allen didn't say anything, instead he was busy undoing his pants. When he tried to tug down his pants, Kanda's hands got in the way and he moaned in protest.

He pawed Kanda's hands, tried to get it away so he could take that damn thing out. Instead, Kanda tightened his hold, pressing him harder againts the bed. "Noo!" Allen shouted. "Let me go!" he tried to pried Kanda's hands away again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kanda growled out. If he let Allen pulled his pants off now, he wouldn't know what will he do or the stupid rabbit do.

"Need.. to.. get it.. out.." Allen panted out. His hold on Kanda's hands has loosened. He really didn't have any energy to do so again.

"Get what out? Tell us, Allen." Lavi said, now getting really worried.

"Nngghhhh..." Allen arched his back, Kanda loosened his graps unconciously. Allen immediately pull his pants down slightly, leaving it on but enough for him to put his hands in his pants.

Lavi and Kanda's eyes widened. "Whoa! Stop right there!" Lavi shouted. Kanda tried to grab Allen again but Allen slapped his hands away weakly. It didn't make Kanda's hand away, but enough to make Kanda stop.

Allen whined, his right hand lingered to his pants. Kanda and Lavi couldn't get their eyes away from the white haired boy. Who in their right mind didn't want to watch the one they love to masturbate, in front of themselves?

But, Allen didn't put his hand in the front, like what they expected him to do. His hands lingered at his back, into his boxer. He had rolled on to his stomach now, leaving Kanda and Lavi to see his back.

His pants went lower when he put his hands in, leaving half of his ass exposed to Lavi and Kanda. Kanda growled and grabbed Allen's wrist. He flipped Allen into his back, making the smaller boy whimpered in suprised and pleasure.

"You're not helping yourself." Kanda growled out and leaned in, pulling off Allen's tie and kissing Allen's pale neck, making the boy moaned. "Ka.. Kanda.. What are you doing.." he gasped out, eyes half closed looking at the raven haired teen on top of him.

"Hey!" Lavi protested and lunged forward too. He took Allen's left arm and kissed his fingertips. He reached his shoulder and bit down at his collarbone, sucking it, leaving a mark there. He smirked when he saw Kanda looking at his way, still kissing Allen's neck and lick the mark he left.

Kanda's eyes narrowed when he saw Lavi leaving a mark at his beansprout's collarbone and started making his mark at the boy's neck too. He licked Allen's neck making the boy shivered.

"Stopp... There's no.. time for this.. nghh..." Allen moaned out. Kanda stopped licking his neck and raised an eyebrow. He smirked when he saw Allen's face, all flushed and eyes half lidded. "No time for what, beansprout." he purred out, while Lavi had unbuttoned Allen's shirt and pulled it off. He started kissing Allen's stomach.

"Ngghh.." Allen pulled at Kanda's hair. Kanda smirked again and grabbed Allen's hips. Lavi looked up at him to protest but stopped when he saw his smirk. Kanda pulled Allen up from the bed and settled him on his laps. Allen's back toward Kanda chest.

Kanda grabbed Allen's face and turned it toward him, kissing him on the lips while his other hand wrapped around the boy's slim waist. Lavi positioned himself in front of Allen and leaned down. He pulled Allen's pants and boxer down, exposing every bit of the boy's body.

"Noo!" Allen shouted. Covering his flushed face with both of his hands. Lavi and Kanda looked at him and Kanda grabbed both of his hands, pulling them up.

"Ahh!" Allen protested. He looked up at Kanda's face. Arms positioned above his head.

"You don't have to hide youself, Allen." Lavi said. Allen looked at the red haired teen, face looked slightly shocked. "You have such a beautiful body." he trailed his finger on Allen's chest. Then he reached one of Allen's nipple, rubbing it for a bit and pinch it.

"Ah...yahhhh..." Allen moaned out. Lavi loved that reaction. He started to play with Allen's nipple again while his other hand trailed down again, reaching to Allen's erection.

He rubbed Allen's erection with his hand, bringing a loud moan from the boy. He started rubbing it again and again, wanting to hear that beautiful sound again.

While Lavi was busy with Allen's erection, one of Kanda's hand had gone to Allen's ass. Allen didn't realize it until Kanda pinch his ass bringing a shriek from the boy. "La...Ka.. ngh..." Allen didn't who to called out, he bit his lips.

Kanda let go of Allen's arms, letting it fall down to the side of the owner's body. Kanda wrapped his arm around Allen while his other hand messaging Allen's ass.

He kissed Allen again, while Allen was busy with the red headed teen rubbing his erection. While kissing him, he slipped in one finger into Allen's entrance.

"Ngahhh! Yahhh!" Allen moaned out loud from the pleasure both from the friction on his erection and his entrance being penetrate again. While Kanda slipped his finger in, the vibrator had gonw to full power making the white haired boy trembled.

Kanda and Lavi noticed Allen trembled and Lavi stopped rubbing Allen's erection. Kanda hugged Allen harder and slipped in second finger. When he slipped in his fingers deeper, he noticed something vibrating inside of Allen. He frowned, poking the thing again.

When he poke it, the vibrator move with the gesture, poking Allen's prostate while vibrating with full power. Allen gasp, trembling even more in Kanda's embrace.

Kanda's frown grow deeper. Lavi noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Kanda and Lavi locked eye for a while and Lavi grabbed one of Allen's leg while Kanda grabbed the other. The pulled at Allen's leg, pulling it up. Allen shrieked in suprise, panicking. What are they doing? Did they know already?

Kanda pulled his fingers out of Allen's exposed ass and growled out. "What did you have in there, beansprout?" he asked.

Allen shook his head slowly, didn't dare to meet both of their eyes. "Tell us." Lavi said. He fingered Allen's entrance, watching it twitch from his action.

"No." Allen said.

Lavi tilted his head and plunged three fingers into Allen's entrance. He tried to grabbed the thing in Allen's ass but it seems like the thing is stucked quiet deep, making Lavi have some difficulties to pull it out.

After some time of Lavi intruding Allen's entrance, Allen moaning and trashing, Lavi manage to pulled it out a bit, only stucking it out of Allen's ass a bit. His and Kanda's eyes widened when they saw it was a vibrator. And a really big one at that, even though they have only saw a small portion of it.

"Ngghh..." Allen groaned out and tried to grabbed the vibrator to get it out, but Kanda grabbed his arms in time preventing him from doing it.

"Woww.." Lavi said. He loved this sight. He really do. With Allen, all naked, face flushed in pleasure, and legs spread exposing his ass stucked with vibrator vibrating in it.

"Pulled it out!" Allen trashed. Kanda grabbed his arms harder. "Who put it in, beansprout?" Kanda asked.

"No... one.." Allen mumbled, tugging at Kanda's hands.

Lavi tsk'ed at him. "Don't make this hard, Allen. Who stuck it in? Just answer the question or we won't take it out" Lavi said.

Allen looked down, blushing. "Tyki.." he muttered, he really need to get the vibrator out, now.

"Tyki? That damn Noah?" Kanda asked. Then he noticed a bit of lube and semen leaked out of Allen's ass. "He raped you too." he growled out.

Allen nodded slowly. "Well, think we need to thank him then. And we wouldn't need any lube too. He has given us plenty of it." Lavi joked, seeing the amount of lube and semen leaking out of Allen's ass.

Allen's head snapped up, looking at the older teen. "What! Why? He did this to me! Pull it out now!" he began wrigling out of Kanda's hold but the raven haired teen hold him flushed againts him.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted.

"Shhh..." Kanda hussed at his ear and began licking it. "Mmhh... stop.." Allen whimpered out.

Lavi licked his lips and grabbed the vibrator, he pulled it out until it reach the tip and slammed it back. Allen screamed.

Lavi repeated the action, thrusting it even harder with every scream he heard from the boy.

"Ahh.. uhh..." Allen is reaching his peak, but when he was about to came, Lavi stopped his action, stucking the vibrator in Allen again. Allen groaned in protested, he tried to grabbed the vibrator, but Kanda pulled at his legs again, making his left leg go higher.

"Whaa!" Allen gasp out in suprise, he grabbed Lavi's shoulder, steadying himself.

Kanda's other hand had come to Allen's entrance, teasing it with his fingers, making Allen moaned from the sensation. Kanda smirked againts Allen's ear and slipped in two fingers in. Allen bit his lips. It has become more and more unbearable.

Kanda reach the vibrating vibrator and pulling it out slightly, he then stucked three fingers in with it, making Allen's entrance being penetrate even further.

Allen began struggling again. He had already have a vibrator in and Kanda still stucked his fingers in? He need to stop this now.

He raised his right leg, ready to kick Lavi in the stomach when Kanda found his prostate. His leg stopped moving, it feels like jelly. He moaned out loud.

Lavi and Kanda smirked and Kanda pulled out his fingers. Lavi grabbed Allen's right leg and pull it up even further, just like Kanda.

Allen, still trying to adjust from both of the older teen's action didn't notice Lavi had stood up on the bed and Kanda had pulled his zipper down.

Allen snapped out of his daze when he felt something hard poking his cheek. He looked up and his eyes widened. The vibrating vibrator being pushed away from his mind when he saw Lavi's erection in front of his face.

"Come on, beansprout. Suck it for me?" Lavi said, grinning.

Allen leaned away from Lavi's erection but Lavi grabbed his face and direct it toward his dick.

Allen trembled slightly, no way in hell he's gonna suck his friend's dick. He has pride, damn it.

Lavi looked at Allen's eyes and sighed. He leaned down and kissed Allen full on the lips. After a while, he pulled away leaving Allen panting slightly. He caressed Allen's cheek. "I know you don't want to do this, but can you do this for me? I.. We have always love you Allen.. We don't want to do this againts your will." Lavi said.

Allen looked at the teen in front of him and he felt Kanda rubbing his stomach with his hand, making him comfortable. Tear welled up in his eyes, but he didn't let it fall down. He looked down.

Lavi smiled sadly. "You still want to do this?" Kanda asked.

Allen blushed. "Yes.." he whispered. Lavi and Kanda heard it and take it as confimation. Both of them lunged forward. Kanda began kissing Allen's neck and Lavi playing with his nipples.

"Nngghh... Kanda.. Lavi.." he moaned out. Both of the older teen grew even more excited. After a while, Lavi pulled at Allen's shoulder making the boy fall down on his stomach.

Lavi caressed Allen's cheek again and feel the soft white hair in his hand. Allen looked at Lavi for a while and crawled forward. He grabbed Lavi's erection and rubbed it with both of his hands.

Lavi groaned, loving Allen's action. Allen began rubbing his erection with more confident when he heard the sound. He played with the tip first. While he was doing that, his face had become more and more closer to Lavi's cock.

When his face had gotten nearer and nearer, his head grew dizzy. He can't see straight and unconciously had pressed his face into Lavi's dick, nuzzling it, his eyes closed.

Lavi's eye widened when he saw Allen's action, but didn't say anything. Allen's mouth opened and he put in the tip of Lavi's dick in and began sucking it. Lavi groaned out loud. Hearing the sound, Allen put in Lavi's cock more, almost swallowing it. While doing so, he noticed Kanda's dick beside him. When both of them were busy, Kanda had shifted his place beside Allen.

Allen grabbed Kanda's cock and began rubbing it, all the while still sucking off Lavi's dick. Kanda groaned too and grabbed the vibrator stucking out of Allen's ass and began thrusting it in and out of Allen's ass, making the boy moaned.

Lavi shivered when Allen moaned around his cock, making him gasp out. Kanda growled, he put his hand on top of Allen's making him stopped. Allen looked at him and they locked eyes. Kanda stretch his hand to feel the soft white hair and caressed Allen's scar. He leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, making the boy blushed.

Kanda shifted his place again so he was behind Allen. He grabbed Allen's hips and pulled it up, so that Allen's ass hoisted up in the air. He lined his cock with Allen's entrance beside the vibrator and rubbed it againts it. Allen's entrance twitch in anticipation.

Kanda grabbed Allen's hips again and slammed in, making Allen screamed. The feeling of being penetrated with two big things in his ass is so unbearable.

Kanda feel the vibrator beside his cock vibrate, making him shivered. He pulled out and slammed in again. Allen moaned into Lavi's cock, making the red head moaned too. Kanda smirked and began thrusthing in and out, making it faster and faster with every second past.

When he felt Kanda began thrusting harder and harder, he began sucking Lavi faster too. His hands rubbing the place he couldn't reach with his mouth. Lavi had tangled his hands into Allen's hair a while ago, making the boy sucking his cock even deeper.

The process goes like that for a while. When Kanda is reaching his peak, he grabbed Allen's erectiona and began rubbing it. Allen gasp. After a few rubbing, Allen finally came into Kanda's hand and the bed. Lavi and Kanda followed after. Lavi came hard into Allen's mouth, the boy tried to swallowed it all but Lavi came too much making the boy let the cock out of his mouth after he swallowed some of the cum. Lavi's cum splatterd over Allen's face and hair when Allen let his cock out. Kanda feel Allen's wall tightened around the vibrator and his dick, making the tightness unbearable. He came hard in Allen, mixing his cum with the lube and Tyki's cum.

Allen screamed when he felt Kanda cummed into him. He felt dizzy from the amount of cum splattered over his face and the hot cum in his ass. Ha panted out a bit when Kanda's dick and the vibrator being pulled out of his ass, felling more cum leaking out from his ass and mouth.

Lavi and Kanda pulled him up and put him onto his back. Kanda got a cloth to rubbed Lavi's cum off of Allen's face, rubbing it clean. Lavi and Kanda smiled slightly, looking at Allen's exhausted face. A very rare sight indeed.

"Kanda.. Lavi.." Allen muttered out, eyes half lidded. His head had becoming dizzier and dizzier. He couldn't see straight, his sight blurred.

"Shh.. Just go to sleep." Kanda whispered and Allen closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Kanda and Lavi wrapped their arms around Allen, each has a gentle expression on their face.

"He must be really exhausted." Lavi said.

* * *

><p>Outside the room, a teenage girl with forest coloured hair and purple eyes bit her lips. She couldn't take it anymore. It. Was. So. Cute!<p>

She think she know what to do with her next doujinshi.

Oh yes, she will never let this chance pass. She hummed, a big smile on her face and skipped toward her room, ready to make some more doujin concerning about her three friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : THE END. **

**You could probably see I like Lenalee. I don't know why many people hate her. I think she's a great person. She think of her friends, I like that and she's not useless. She can fight well.**

**After this, I'm thinking about making another story about Allen. Don't know if it's gonna be M rated or not though. Thank you for eveything :D**


End file.
